A number of simple analogues of the 8-hydroxy-5-deazaflavin cofactor were prepared for enzymatic study with 8-hydroxy-5-deazaflavin-dependent NADP ion reductase from Mathanococcus vannielii. The stereochemical course of the reductase catalyzed reaction was established as S-stereospecific with respect to the pyridine nucleotide.